User blog:GuitarBoy*07/All You Need Is Candy (Newmans Parody of All You Need Is Cake)
All You Need is Candy (Newmans parody of All You Need Is Cake) (Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband! Or the song used in the story!!!!) Carrie and the gang were sitting in the garage bored to death. “Ugh, I am so bored!” said Kim, “There’s nothing to do.” “Not even a bass riff can get me moving right now,” said Larry, “I wish there was something we could do.” “Maybe we could….” Said Kim before she was interrupted. “No, I am not having a makeover!” said Larry. Newsworthy was on the TV. “For the first time in history, the Kandy Castle is opening up!” he said. “The Kandy Castle?!” asked Kim. “That insanely huge place with all kinds of sweets and sugars and everything?!” asked Konnie. “Please guys,” said Larry, “If it was really that huge, we’d be able to see it from our……” It was so huge they saw it from their house. “Even the castle is made of candy!” said Kim. “Girls, I guarantee that we will eat that castle!” said Carrie. “And to those who think they’ll eat that castle…..” said Newsworthy. “He’s talking about us!” said Konnie. “You can forget it,” he finished. “Awwww,” they all said. “Unless you’re invited to play at the honeymoon for Kandy Barney’s other daughter, Amy,” said Newsworthy. “I’ll also pay $200 and free bags of candy for each of the band members!” said Barney. “Girls, I think we just got ourselves a gig,” said Carrie, “Now let’s go eat. That. Cake.” (Eat that cake Transition!) Amy was speaking to a construction person. “Its even bigger in person…..” said Kim looking at it. “Focus girls,” said Carrie, “Gig first, candy later.” “Right,” said Kim and Konnie. “Excuse me, may we speak to a Kandy Barney please?” asked Carrie. “That’s me,” said Barney, “But I don’t have time to talk, I’m freaking out!” “Why?” asked Lenny. “No band volunteered to play the honeymoon gig,” said Barney, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” “Hey, we’re a band lookin’ for a gig,” said Carrie, “Maybe we could play. We’re all about the candy….. I mean love.” “Perhaps Grojband would do it,” said Barney, “That Corey guy is cool, maybe I’ll call him.” “Wait,” said Carrie, “You don’t need grossband to play this gig, you got us.” “What makes you think you’re the right band to play this gig?” asked Barney, “Have you even written a love song before?” “I can totally make a love song,” said Carrie, “I’m insanely in love with candy…… I mean…… um….” Larry suddenly came up with an idea. “Me!” said Larry as he hugged her, “Carrie’s in love with me!” “Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…… ney boy!” said Carrie playing along, “That’s what I call my Larry cause he’s as cute as a bunny.” “Alright, but if you wanna play this gig tomorrow, you better be so in love it makes me puke,” said Barney. “Trust me, when you hear our song, we’ll all puke,” said Carrie. (Fake love equals Candy!) Carrie and Larry were sitting in the theatre watching a movie together. “Carrie, come on,” said Larry, “We gotta convince Barney that we’re in love.” “Larry you do realize this is all fake right?” asked Carrie. “Of course it is, but if we’re gonna get that gig we gotta know how to do in love stuff,” said Larry. “And this is more romantic than eating at McBurger’s (Parody of Mcdonalds) because?” asked Carrie. Larry looked at her with sparkles in his eyes. “Is there something wrong with your eyes?” asked Carrie. Kim and Konnie appeared from the popcorn. “Maybe I can help with that,” said Kim. She sprayed Larry’s eye with a spray bottle and they both laughed. Larry’s face grew red as a tomato and he was angry. “GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE SO CARRIE CAN LOVE ME AND WE CAN GET MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!” he shouted. Everyone stared at him and he was embarrassed. “I mean…… so we can full Barney and eat the Kandy castle,” he said. “Now you’re talkin’ romance,” said Konnie. Carrie and Larry were then at the park watching the sunset. Carrie did something weird and he was slightly annoyed but decided to lay down. He put his arm around Carrie. Kim and Konnie disguised as squirrels came down with a bunch of nuts. “Nut Battle!” they said. “Grrrrrrrrrrrrr……” said Lenny. He tied them both to a tree and left them for the bees. Later they were on a boat with another guy paddling them around the river. “This is kinda boring,” said Carrie. “Care, you gotta go through with this or we won’t get this gig,” said Larry. Kim and Konnie were on a speed boat and rammed their boat. “Larry we gotta catch them,” said Carrie. “That’s not romantic Care, just ignore them,” said Larry. “Hey,” said Kim, “Why aren’t you chasing us?” “Carrie, will you please ask your friends to leave us alone?” “We’re YOUR friends too Larry!” said Kim. “Why don’t you ask us to leave you alone?” asked Konnie. “WHY DON’T YOU PISS OFF AND QUIT RUINING THIS DATE FOR ME!!!!!!!!” Larry shouted. “Carrie maybe you should ask your ‘boyfriend’ to calm down?” asked Kim. “Girls, could you….. leave us alone for a while?” asked Carrie, “I really wanna get this gig for all of us.” “Ok…. We understand,” said Kim, “Let’s go Konnie.” They backed away and Larry hugged Carrie. “Awww that’s super cute,” said Mina walking by. Carrie and Larry went back to the garage. “Well look who decided to show up,” said Kim. “Look girls, we just needed some time alone to figure out what love means, and…. So we can come up with ideas for our duet,” said Larry. “What?!” asked Kim and Konnie in unison. “Are you saying you wanna do a song without us?!” asked Konnie. “People who are in love do this kinda thing,” said Larry. “Well you don’t have to worry about us, cause if we’re out, then we’re all the way out!!!” said Kim, “Come on sis, let’s bounce.” They started to leave. Later Carrie and Larry were thinking of what they need in the song. Carrie and Lenny were thinking of ideas for their duet. “So what should we have in our duet?” asked Lenny. “A total lack of keyboard,” said Carrie looking at the keyboards. “Well I want,” said Lenny as he looked at the drums, “No drums at all.” “What’s happened to us?” asked Carrie. “I think we let something get in the way of our friendships,” said Lenny. “Fake (True) love,” said Lenny and Carrie in unison. “I just really wanted this gig,” said Carrie. “And I just really wanted……” said Lenny. “Just tell her!” said his heart. A tear fell down Carrie’s cheek. “The gig as well,” said Lenny. Carrie suddenly thought of something. “That’s it!” said Carrie, “We need to get back something. 2 somethings, Kim and Konnie.” “Well what are we gonna do?” asked Lenny. “Just follow my lead,” said Carrie. Kim and Konnie were at the castle. Kim read a text from Carrie saying, “Hey its us, meet us at the castle for candy.” “Can you believe this!” said Konnie, “Now they’re having the candy without us!” Carrie and Larry told Barney what they did and he let them go on the stage. Carrie and Larry went to the top of the stage. “We didicate this song to two special friends,” said Carrie. “Kim and Konnie,” said Larry. Need you Now Lady Antebellum Carrie: Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. Carrie and Larry: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? Carrie: For me it happens all the time. Carrie and Larry: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. Larry: Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. Carrie and Larry: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? Larry: For me it happens all the time. Carrie and Larry: It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. Oh, whoa Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. Carrie: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Larry: And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Carrie and Larry: And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now I just need you now. Oh, baby, I need you now. Kim and Konnie cried and decided to come back to the Newmans. “The Newmans are back together again!!!!” said Kim. “Well, that worked out perfectly,” said Larry. Carrie smiled and gave Larry a peck on the lips. He blushed a lot and fell to the ground. “Now that’s what I call true love,” said Barney, “Help yourselves to the candy!” They all went inside the castle and enjoyed themselves. “Thanks for watchin’ our show ladies and gents!” said Carrie as she shut the garage door. The End Category:Blog posts